ParadisenfersRook Island
by Naina24
Summary: inspirer de far cry expérience, une class d'anciens élèves (d'une université prestigieuse) arrive sur l'ile de vaas. un bonheur pour lui un malheur pour les autres. mais parmis eux quelqu'un attire son attention! vaas/oc. attention: gore, injure, sexe... je ne possède pas far cry, ainsi que ces personnages sauf certains que je vais ajouter.
1. prologue

Prologue

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'une ile perdu, loin de toute civilisation et loi humaine ou tout est permis?

Cette ile existe, elle attire bon nombre de personne insouciante du danger (venu pour X raison). Son cotés paradisiaque est un bel appât qui cache un enfer bien réel et infernal à l'extrême de la folie. Son nom Rook Island.

Un soir, dans un sur l'ilot juste à l'Est de l'ile principale. Dont on peut distinguer un grand feu, qui est alimenté par de grande planche en bois mais mélanger à des cadavres. Autour de ce brasier, un attroupement de personne au tenu presque semblable (tous ont un haut rouge).

Ils regardent tous dans la même direction, comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Et les acteurs ne sont autres que deux personnes qui se font face. Un homme debout qui regarde une jeune femme a genoux à ces pieds, non pas pour le supplié mais par obligation car deux autres hommes non loin derrière la tienne enjoue.

- Alors, toi aussi... tu t'es... jouer de moi. Séniorita!

- OUI. dit-elle avec courage et satisfaction.

- TA GUEULE! Ce n'était pas une question, putain. Lève-toi. Hurle-t-il

Elle se lève en essayant de caché ces tremblement.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux... assume ta connerie trainer.

Elle obéit et se met à rire. Tous surpris de son audasse, surtout face à lui. Sauf un, qui se met à hurler de plus belle.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire! HEIN.

- Ta vraiment cru que quelqu'un...

Couper net par celui-ci qui l'étrangle d'une main, pour la faire taire sans la tuer bien entendu.

- Et tu croyais pouvoir me baiser... Pétasse! Tu n'es ni la première, ni la dernière à me faire ce coup là. N'es pas les gars?

Tous réponde un ouaih générale, car vous l'aurais compris c'est le chef. Et mieux vaut pas le contrarier même quand il est calme.

Il relâche son étreinte et l'empoigne par le bras.

- Et tu sais ce que je leur réserve à ces garces dans ton genre? Hein!

Il avance d'une démarche énergique, en ne lâchant pas sa proie.

Deux hommes près d'une table, attende l'arrivée de la belle en détresse. Pas pour la sauver, malheureusement. Le chef leur envoie la fille, ils la rattrapent malgré qu'elle se débatte avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ils l'installent sur la table et la retienne allonger. Paniquer, elle fixe son bourreau qui sort son couteau de chasse.

- Je leur arrache le cœur!

Dit-il violemment avant de lui planter dans la poitrine, elle hurle a s'en casser les cordes vocales avant de succomber au bras de la mort. Mais il n'en reste pas là, car c'est le genre d'individus à faire ce qu'il dit à la lettre près. Il sort son cœur encore chaud de son corps mort et le montre à ces hommes.

- Donner la aux cochon... elle ne mérite pas le buché.

Sa colère est vite partie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fait signe a un chien de venir et lui donne le cœur.

- Bon chien... régale toi.

Il se place face au feu, allume son cigare qui vient de sortir de une de ces poche arrière et l'allume. Tout en contemplant les flammes. Soudain, une vibration provenant de ces poches le fit rire. IL sort son téléphone:

- Hoyt, que me vaut se plaisir?

- Alors vaas, j'espère qu'il te reste de la place dans tes camps d'esclaves car un bateau de croisière arrive vers ton ile.

- Évidemment, j'ai toujours de la place pour de nouveaux clients. Quand seront il a porté d'abordage? dit-il avec l'excitation infantile

- Du calme, dans quelques jours. Mais laisse-les venir eux même pour que l'accostage ne soit pas trop sanglant...

- Laisse-moi deviner, des gros friquer avec leurs gorilles dresser... Ok Hoyt ok.


	2. Chapter 1: bienvenue

Deux jours plus tard sur le pack-bot, une vacancière au regard rêveur plongé dans le ciel bleue. Alors que tous les autres profitaient de la piscine, du bar et autres activité en tout genre.

Elle par contre restait sur une chaise longue à profiter de l'embrun de l'océan en écoutant de la musique. Son allure est un peu punk (sans être dans l'extrême) pantalon militaire, coupe a la garçonne (court, noir avec des reflets bleue foncé). C'est la seul femme à être couverte d'un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort qui fume. Car les autres sont soit en bikinis, débardeurs...

Son nom Victoria Lebrac, au départ elle n'était pas emballer par ces vacances organisées par son ancienne université. Bref une réunion des anciens élèves sous les cocotiers. Pour certains c'est génial, pour d'autres c'est un calvaire. C'est le cas pour elle, non seulement elle n'est pas friquer comme eux mais elle a eu aussi un incident avec le gars le plus friquer de la classe qui n'a pas aider à sympathiser avec les autres. Mais bon passons.

- Victoria, tu viens?

demande Eric en arrivant en courant

- Où ça?

- Sur l'île, tous on décider d'y aller. Certains veulent profiter de la plage et d'autres veulent chasser.

- OK pour la chasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine fait sortir le bateau de la cale (je précise que de nos jours les pack-bot de croisière peuvent embarquer des petits bateaux de plaisance). Tous montent à bord sauf Victoria qui prend son jet Ky, qu'elle a conçu elle-même et ces affaires de chasse. Elle est stopper par trois personnes: Isabelle une infirmière du navire et Eric le fils du capitaine accompagné de Vanessa Johns.

- Attend, on veut accompagner. (Dit isabelle)

- Je chasse seul, donc non!

- Ecoute, le groupe qui est parti chasser n'a pas d'infirmière. Et même s'ils ont leurs gardes du corps...

Couper par Victoria.

- Toi tu peux. Mais vous deux... d'ailleurs Vanessa t'es pas senser être avec Hector et Sulyvans?

- Ben, je leur es dit que je partais avec toi. Et je veux rester avec éric.

Victoria exaspérer secoue la tête et leur montre le second jet sky. Elle fit signe a Isabelle de monter derrière elle.

- Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me les cassez!

Ils partent en direction de l'île, plus vite que le bateau. Car celui-ci n'est pas presser.

Plus loin, sur l'île dans les rochers à côté de la plage. Vaas et ces hommes observent le pack-bot. S'apercevant de leur départ, Vaas décide de laisser les deux jets sky tranquilles pour le moment, car pour lui il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de leur résistance. Alors que sur le petit bateau qui s'approche de la plage:

- Ok, préparons nous a les accueillir ces touristes.

- Et pour ceux qui sont déjà dans la jungle?

- T'en fait pas, ils viendront à nous d'eux même. (Il se met à rire)

Un de ces hommes lui tend les jumelles:

- Regarde, trois beautés en vue.

Vaas regarde dans la direction indiquer. Il aperçoit victoria qui prépare son arc, attache son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture et sa machette. Isabelle vérifie son matérielle médicale une dernière fois. Vanessa donne à victoria le talkie-walkie que lui a confié Hector. Et éric admire la jungle. Le regard de Vaas ne se détache pas de victoria qui semble l'intéresser.

- On s'occupera d'eux plus tard, sa nous fera une belle partie de chasse. Bon (il sort son talkie-walkie) Accoster le pack-bot, on prend en charge le petit.

Après que le petit groupe soit partie dans la jungle. Le bateau accoste près de la plage. Tous s'installe pour bronzer, nager, danser... bref, faire la fête. Quand les gardes du corps s'aperçoivent que le pack-bot est encerclé par plusieurs bateaux armés.

- Ici, Hector, est ce que vous me recevez? (demande Hector par son talkie-w)

Pas de réponse, tous perplexes et les VIP commence à paniquer. C'est à ce moment que les pirates sortent de la jungle en les encerclant, tuant deux gardes du corps qui ont eu la bêtise de sortir leurs armes. Les autres lèvent les mains derrière la tête, préférant faire profil bas. Les jeunes filles sont tétanisées de peur même si leurs hommes essayent de les rassurer pour leur demander de faire comme les gardes du corps.

- Bienvenue sur mon île, amigos. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre putains de croisière car ici sa sera différents.

Il se met à rire, fait signe à ces hommes de fouiller et attacher les gardes. Certains emmené les VIP aux camps le plus proche et d'autre fouillent le bateau. Vaas s'approche d'Hector et Sulyvans:

- Alors sa fait quoi de travailler pour ces con? Ça paye bien?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? (rétorque suly)

- Pour moi rien, hermano, mais mon patron cherche toujours des hommes fiables. Et vous avez déjà une formation faite. Alors?

- Plus tôt crever... (L'homme est abattu par vaas en un éclair et remet son arme dans son étui tranquillement)

- Souhait accepté. (Explosion de rire de vaas)

Hector et suly ne savent pas comment réagir face à lui. Soudain:

- Hector, Suly! On a un big problème! Rep de suite. (Voix basse et apeurer)

C'est le T-W de Hector. Vaas s'empresse de le prendre mais ne répond pas. Il regarde les badges:

- Alors Hector, faut répondre!

Il le positionne face à Hector et de son autre main pointe son arme sur la tête de suly.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Plus de flèche?

Vaas souri à la dernière question et écoute.

- C'est Vanessa, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Il y a des pirates partout.

Vaas surpris, fait signe qu'il veut en savoir plus.

- Quoi? Etes-vous sur? Où êtes-vous d'ailleurs?

- Putains, tu me prends pour qui merde! Je te signale que je sais reconnaître un connard de pirate quand j'envoie un. Et j'aimerai connaître le batard qui vous a montré cette île de malheur?

La voie est plus colérique et forte. Vaas impressionné du changement de caractère. Relâche son arme et fait les cent pas pour apprécier ce moment. Surtout pour se calmer aussi.

- Bienvenue séniorita. Comment trouvez-vous mon île? (dit-il avec un grand sourire et une voie calme et chaleureuse)

-...

- Quoi? Vous êtes timide? A c'est vrai, où son mes bonne manières. Je me présente vaas Monténégro. Pour votre plaisir. Et vous?

- Vanessa J... (Couper)

- Ferme ta gueule, c'est à l'autre que je parle! (dit-il avec colère)

- L'autre t'emmerde!

- Eh, reste polie si tu tiens à tes potes! Hermana.

- je n'ai aucun pote.

Vaas agacer dégaine et tire dans l'épaule de suly en laissant la communication ouverte, pour qu'elle entende. Suly hurle et se met à serrer des dents, car il voie que ça fait plaisir à vaas de le voir souffrir.

- Oups, Sulyvans à un souci à l'épaule! Il a besoins d'une infirmière!

- Victoria... Lebrac. (Soupire)

- Enchanter, séniorita. Revenez sur la plage pour continuer cette conversation!

- Votre île est magnifique et immense donc difficile de ci retrouver. Merde...

"Coups feu en chaine"

- Putain, emmener les aux camps. On part à la chasse!

- vaas, les explosifs du pack-bot son près et les hommes sont hors de dangers avec les marchandises.

Vaas sourit et admire le pack-bot. et appuis sur le détonateur. Une multitude d'explosions en chaine se produit, détruisant le navire et son équipage restant à son bord.


	3. Chapter 2: Premier contact

bonsoir ou bonjour, s'y vous trouver que je n'approfondis pas assez ou si vous trouver des chose incohérente dites le moi pour améliorer ma narration. désoler pour les fautes, je suis pas doué pour les trouver (lol). toutes critiques sont admissent.

bonne lecture, l'action va venir dans le prochain!

Chpt2 : Premier contact

A la chasse une des activités principales de cette ile, dont les deux premières sont le trafic de drogues et d'êtres humains. Certes Vaas adore chasser les touristes, surtout ceux qui ont l'audace de jouer volontairement avec lui. Ils sont rares. Il pensait que s'a allé être simple, car à chaque fois il y a toujours un pleurnichard parmi le groupe. Mais cette fois rien, pas un pleur, ni cri de détresse, seulement une odeur de Cannabis. Tous les pirates stop leur marche, vaas à leurs têtes vérifie si l'un d'eux fume. Quand il remarque que cela ne vient pas d'eux, il dirige automatiquement son regard au ciel et dans un élan de colère instantanée :

Vaas - FUCK ! Les plantations !

Tous cours dans la direction de la fumé noir. A leurs arrivés, un hangar immense et une parcelle sont en feu. Les survivants du carnage font tous ce qui peuvent pour éteindre les flammes. C'est avec consternation que Vaas à stopper sa course, observant se gâchis. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? pense-t-il. Soudains un de ces hommes lui fit signe d'un danger. Au moment où il se retourne un tigre bondi sur lui. Plaqué au sol par le fauve, grâce à un réflexe il maintient à l'aide de sa main gauche, empoignant le cou de celui-ci pour garder à distance les crocs. Et de l'autre il le poignard a multiple reprise au cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces hommes le stop, car le fauve ou ce qu'il en reste ne bouge plus.

Vaas se relève calmement, sa fureur est passée. Pour le moment. Il s'avance vers le responsable de cette plantation (ces pas la seule de cette ile). Celui-ci est un peu nerveux face à l'arrivée de son boss.

Vaas - C'est quoi cette MERDE ? Hein, hermano !

Hurle-t-il.

Pirate - deux captifs ont été libéré par un groupe de touristes. Ils se sont réfugier dans le hangar, une femme nous a accueillis avec des flèches et puis, boum.

Répond- il en tremblant.

Vaas - Boum…Boum…Boum !

Vaas inspire et expire pour contenir sa frustration, il réfléchit, regarde l'homme et avance d'un pas pour se retrouver a quelques centimètre de son visage. Dans un réflexe, l'homme ferme les yeux pour contenir sa peur. Vaas renifle l'odeur de celui-ci.

Vaas - Dit hermano… C'était avant ou après ta dose ? Car tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'une hermana armé d'un arc a fait tout ça !Hein … est ce que l'un de vous peu me sortir une histoire plus réaliste putain ? Car je ne me vois pas dire cela au patron…

Pirate blesser - Chef, il vous dit pas tout.

Pirate - toi la…

Vaas le coupe avec un coup de genou dans les bijoux, l'homme tombe à genou se les tenant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Vaas se tourne vers le blesser, qui avance en boitant avec un flèche dans la cuisse.

Vaas - Halo J'écoute !

Dit-il avec un sourire et un rire diabolique.

PB- elle a blessé trois d'entre nous avec son arc, par contre ce n'est pas elle qui a fait tout sauter. C'est lui. Je lui ai dit de ne pas tirer en direction du hangar, à cause des produits dangereux. Mais …

Avec agressivité vaas se jet sur le responsable et le tabasse au sol. Aucun des pirates n'osent s'interposés.

Plus loin dans la jungle, non loin d'une route. Le groupe des jeunes touristes, c'est arrêter pour souffler. Isabelle soigne Vanessa qui c'est tordu la cheville. Eric engueule les deux nouveaux qu'ils viennent de sauver car ces deux-là ont pris le risque de voler de la drogue dans le hangar et par la même occasion de les faire tuer. Et Victoria écoute les conversations des pirates émis par la radio du véhicule abandonner par les cadavres des pirates, qui ont été attaqués par un animal.

Vict- Fermez-là ! Ce qui est fait est fait, points bar !

Isa- Elle a raison, faut trouver un abri au plus vite et survivre.

Eric- Ok, mais où ? C'est remplis de pirates et de…

Couper par le talkie-walkie d'Hector :

Vaas- hermana, vous avais 30 sec pour ramener vos cul ici ! Avant que je m'énerve pour de bon !

Un silence de mort règne sur le groupe, car sa voix est mortellement calme et froide. Seul Victoria se risque a répondre.

Vict- pour être vendu ou pire encore. Non, merci connard !

Vaas- Woo, malgré les ennuis que tu me cause. Tu joues encore avec moi, hermana !

Vict- et ce n'est que le début mon chère.

Vaas- Ah tu le prends comme ça,… Très bien.

La communication se termine, par contre sur la radio pirate :

Vaas- Chère auditeur, ici votre seigneur pirates favoris, j'offre 10000 dollars à celui qui me ramène Victoria Lebrac vivante. Et pour toi, Buck, puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre que d'écouter nos fréquence. Un prix spécial si tu me la ramène, deux captifs sa devrait te motiver hermano.

Buck- Oh vaas, tu sais comment m'appâter, je me mets en chasse illico. Dis-moi elle ne ta pas que taper dans l'œil…

Vaas- Va te faire foutre, bambi !

Silence radio.

Eric – Non mais tes pas bien, tu veux mourir ou quoi ? ce mec est hyper dangereux et toi t'en rajoute !

Vict – et toi tu veux quoi, te rendre ? et bien vas-y, je te retient pas.

Eric et victoria reste silencieux en se regardant comme s'ils essayaient de se calmer tout en réfléchissant. Isabelle qui a fini de s'occuper de Vanessa, va vers eux pour calmer les jeux :

Isa- bon on se calme, d'abord faut trouver un endroit sûr et où on peut voir venir les intrus non désirables. Sa vous va ?

Les deux acquiescent. Tous se mettent en route vers les hauteurs, en faisant attention au niveau de la route. Au bout de quelques heures de marche dans la forêt montante, Vanessa s'aperçoit que Victoria à disparue.


	4. Chapter 3: meeting

Chapitre 3 :

Du vert, du vert, du vert… et encore du vert. Courir dans la jungle sans se retourner, ni s'arrêter. S'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux pour les protéger. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouve a courir seul, pour éloigner la menace qui est après elle. Pour leur donner une chance, de rester libre.

Mais voila, maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seul a courir sans savoir ou aller. Que va-t-elle faire ? l'air lui manque donc elle se stop derrière un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi ses esprits.

Elle se met a analyser la situation : une ile inconnue qu'aucune carte n'indique, des pirates, sa tête mise a prix, elle possède un arc, ces ennemis sont mieux armés et il y a un dénommer buck qui la traque. Au secour, est la seul penser qui lui viens en premier. Mal grès la formation qu'on lui a donner elle n'est pas rambo !

Plus loin sur l'ile, dans un campement pirate. ( un bâtiment principal au centre, entourée de cabane en taule et palissade) dans la place centrale deux hommes discute en face d'une ranger d'hommes attacher et agenouiller. Derrière eux des pirates les maintenant en joue.

L'une des deux personnes se trouve être Vaas, qui s'efforce de rester calme devant l'autre homme plus âgée et décontracter.

Homme inconnu – la pêche a été bonne, a ce que j'ai pu voir jusque-là. Les captifs provenant du paquebot valle tous une somme non négligeable, donc c'est une belle prise. Y a pas a discuter, c'est sûr. Ceux sur la plage ont une valeur excellente, surtout les jeunes femmes. Et…

Il se tourne vers les prisonniers.

H I- ceux la, ferons de parfaite recrus. Si bien sur, s'il décide de nous rejoindre.

Vaas- c'est pour sa qu'ils sont encore en vie d'ailleurs. Mais ceux qui refuserons de travailler avec nous, je jouerais avec eux.

Dit il de manière sadique.

H I- tu as très bien fait, mais en ce qui concerne ceux qui ton échapper !

Vaas- justement patrons, ils ne vont pas durés longtemps en liberté. Buck est sur leur piste. Et ces deux la connaisse pas mal d'information sur l'un d'eux.

Patron (HI)- Ah oui cette fameuse femme a qui tu lui a promis une récompense sans même me contacter avant. Buck ma tout raconter, et ces pour sa que tu ma demander de ramener un de agent d'identification (je connais pas le nom exact).

Vaas- oui hoyt ! la carte d'identitée de cette femme est strange, je veux dire elle est sortie d'une école prestigieuse et pourtant elle n'est qu'une simple garagiste !

Hoyt- et alors quoi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Mais bon on va vérifier au cas ou.

Hoyt fait signe a un homme en costume cravate qui prend la carte d'identité que lui tend vaas.

Hoyt- tes sur que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse chez elle ?

Vaas- qu'es ce que tu veut dire ?

Hoyt- cette fille colle parfaitement à tes critères pour finir dans ton lit. Et je pense que quand tu l'aura capturé, tu voudras me l'acheter. Je te connais par cœur.

Vaas- du moment que tu a ton fric.

Vaas se met a bouder comme un enfant, hoyt le regarde sidérer. Sulyvan et Hector regarde la scène qui se déroule devant eux, se sont les seul à avoir la tête relever. Sulyvan par dans un fou rire qui surprend tout le monde. Hector reste sans voix. Hoyt et Vaas se retournent vers lui, en ricanant. Vaas s'agenouille en face de lui avec amusement dans son regard, il enfonce son pouce dans la blessure de son épaule. Lui arrachant plusieurs cries, mes son fou rire reste.

Vaas- Hoyt voici Sulyvan et hector. Deux connaissance du petit groupe qui nous a échapper.

Hoyt- alors dans ce cas ils ont des chose a te dire. Moi je m'occupe des autre pour le recrutement. Je te recontacte lorsque nous avons les info sur cette femme et si j'ai des nouvelles recrus pour toi.

Vaas se relève en se dépoussiérant.

Vaas- ok hoyt. Demain je ferais les vidéo de rançons a la crypte des pirates, et je te les renverrais au fur et a mesure comme d'habitude.

Hoyt par en direction du convois avec les prisonnier et laisse vaas avec sulyvan et hector. Vaas fait signe a quatre de ces hommes de les mener a la salle d'interrogatoire, le batiment centrale. A l'intérieur, une pièce éclairé par une lampe au plafond pas très stable. Les meubles sont une table avec deux chaises, un atelier sur le cotés avec diverse objets. Des marques sombre sur le planché et un odeur de mort dans l'air ambiant de cette pièce. Les pirates installent les deux prisonniers sur les chaises, ligotant leurs poignets et leurs chevilles. Vaas pour le moment s'occupe de l'établi avec concentration. Les pirates repartent laissant le chef avec ces jouets. Sulyvan qui a retrouver ces esprits depuis leur entrée dans cette pièce, appréhende les minutes qui vont suivre. Tout comme Hector qui est déjà entraint de se concentrer intérieurement. Vaas se retourne avec en main un scalpel et une pince. Il s'approche de sulyvan en arborant un sourire.

Vaas- puisque l'infirmière n'est pas là, je vais faire de mon mieux pour retirer cette balle. Tout dépend de ta coopération hermano.

Suly- se ne sont que des touristes, il n'y a rien a dire de plus. AAAAAAAAAH

Vaas lui plante le scalpel dans la main. Sulyvan sert les dents pour stopper ces cris. Vaas reprend le scalpel avec un visage énervé. Et montant le ton.

Vaas- ne joue pas a sa hermano ! les touristes ne réagissent pas comme elle a fait.

D'un geste vif, il plaque ses mains sur la table. Laissant ses yeux sur celle-ci, il souri :

Vaas- elle ose me répondre s'en peur, elle se débrouille avec un arc…

Hector- et alors y a des personnes qui s'ave tirer a l'arc et même avec une arme de poing.

Vaas- sur des cibles réelles je ne croit pas qu'il y est beaucoup de gens qui le pourrais en si peu de temps. Donc dit moi qui elle est ?


	5. Chapter 4: proies et chasseurs

désoler pour cette longue attente, mais inspiration a mis du temps a venir. en espérant que cela vous plaises, bonne lecture et nésite surtout pas commenter (si l'histoire est cohérente ou non, si elle n'est pas bien décrite...)

au plaisir hermanos

Chapitre : proies et chasseurs.

Après avoir repris son souffle et son calme, Victoria entend des pas derrière elle en approche. Elle met la main sur le manche de son couteau de chasse et essaye de controler sa respiration pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La personne s'arrête, non loins de l'arbre. On entend une ouverture de braguette. Victoria tourne la tête vers la direction du bruit et fut accueillis par un pénis entrain de se soulager. Elle détourne la tête en mettant la main libre a sa bouche. Puis face a elle dans les fourets , un mouvement de la flore l'interpelle.

Hélas pour l'homme qui se soulage, c'est un fauve qui lui bondi dessus. Il a juste le temps de pousser un crie de surprise avant d'être au sol et que le fauve lui mord la jugulaire.

Victoria contourne l'arbre et essaye d'aller dans le bâtiment sans attirer l'attention du prédateur. Mais deux pirates arrivent, alerté par le crie de leur ami maintenant mort. Le ayant disparue avant qu'ils arrivent, ils pensent que c'est elle l'assassin. L'un d'eux lui demande avec son arme (un ak47) de m'être les mains contre le mur et de pauser son arc au sol. Elle ne résiste pas et fait ce qui es demander. Un la tiens enjous l'autre la fouille, sentir ces mains sur elle la dégoute.

Deuxième attaque soudaine du fauve, sur celui qui avais l'arme braquer sur elle. Alors elle profite que son harceleur s'éloigne d'elle pour agir. Elle enroule son bras autour de sa gorge pour le rendre inoffensif. Ils glissent tous les deux au sol. Elle se relève, elle regarde en direction du fauve. Qui est un tigre blanc. Voyant qui l'observe, elle ne bouge pas. Ne peur de faire un geste brusque, quand au tigre, il s'avance tranquillement vers, la dépasse et continue en direction d'une cage non loin de la cabane. Et se stop devant, il tourne la tête vers victoria. Elle va vers lui et regarde dans la cage, en gardent ces mains en vue pour que le tigre ne l'agresse pas. Dans cette cage se trouve deux petit bébés tigres blanc (plus ou moins), victoria pense que le tigre veut qu'elle ouvre la cage. Elle va fouiller les gardes et fini par la trouver. Elle l'ouvre, les petit retrouve leur mère. Et sans demander leur restent, ils partent laissant victoria avec trois hommes donc deux carcasses.

Victoria se sentant soulager de leur départ, se met a fouiller la cabane. Elle y trouve des munitions en tout genre : ak47, 9mm… Sur un mur on aperçoit une carte, s'en doute la carte de l'ile. Elle la décroche, parmis les meuble elle trouve un frigo. En le fouillant, elle y trouve de la bière, des reste de repas dont on ne distingue pas le contenue. Elle prend une bière pour se rafraichir. Voyant rien d'autre d'intéressant elle sort. Se dirige vers le véhicule ranger non loin de la route, elle regarde sous le capot réflexe de mécanicienne. Voyant que le moteur n'a pas de problème majeur, elle s'installe et n'ayant pas envie de fouiller de nouveau les corps, elle décide d'utiliser la manière radicale.

Apres avoir démarrer la voiture, elle roule avec la carte sur le côté passager pour essayer de se repérer. Mais c'est difficile pour le moment, tout se ressemble. Environs trente minutes plus tard, elle voit au loin une voiture arrivant en face a vive allure. Avant elle arrive a porter, victoria prend un foulard et une casquette rouge qu'elle a trouvé dans la boite a gant. Quand les deux véhicules se croisent, le 4x4 des pirates continue sa route. Elle souffle de soulagement, mais lorsqu'elle vérifie dans le rétroviseur. Ils font demi-tour, et elle entend a la radio du véhicule.

_ qu'es-tu fait dans le secteur amigo ?

Pris de panique elle met pieds au planché. Une course poursuite débute entre les deux bolides. A la radio elle les entend demander des renforts. Qui ne tard de pas a venir en face d'elle, ni une ni deux tourne a droite a fond le volant. Tout droit dans la jungle, par chance les arbres sont assez disperser, mais le sol n'est pas fait pour accueillir des véhicules roulants. Donc son occupante est malmené a l'intérieur. Puis elle retrouve une route, elle la reprend. Dans le rétro, elle voit l'un de ces poursuivant manquer le virage au moment qu'il sort du bois et il s'aplati sur un arbre. Le deuxième gère mieux le virage.

Elle arrive sur un pont et se stop car un deux tout terrains lui bloque le passage. Pour l'accueillir les pirates pointe leurs armes dans sa direction, et parmis eux, elle aperçois un qui se démarque : crête iroquois et cicatrice. Derrière elle, la dernière voiture se positionne de sorte qu'elle n'a aucune échappatoire.

Vaas- Hermana si j'étais toi j'en resterai la. Rend toi gentiment, pour qu'on est plein de plaisir.

Il lui lance un regard suggestive. Une colère soudaine éclate d'elle :

Victoria- fuck you connard !

Elle démarre a vive allure pas vers eux mais vers le vide, vaas surpris suis sa chute depuis le rebord du pont.

Avant que la voiture ne touche l'eau, victoria saute hors de la voiture. SHPLACH !

Vaas se tourne vers ces hommes :

Vaas- rester pas planter la bande de con ! descendez et ramener la.

Il fronce les sourcils en regardant vers la rive, il l'aperçoit ramper au sol essouffler. Elle a survécu, dans un sens sa le rassure mais elle lui échappe encore. Et ça sa l'énerve. Hector et Suly ne lui ont pas mentis, elle a de la ressource et une chance folle.

Sur la rive, victoria se relève et fonce dans la jungle avant que les pirates arrivent. Cette fois la jungle est plus dense, même avec sa machette elle a du mal a avancer. Elle ne voit rien devant elle juste des branche et des feuilles. Puis enfin une clairière, elle regarde tout autour sans voir personne, elle cours a vive allure…

Victoria- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elle c'est pris le pieds dans un piège a loup, qui a put le mettre.

Inconnu- mais qui avons-nous la ? ne serais pas le nouveau jouer de vaas.

La devant elle apparaît un homme barbue, avec short et veste hawaïenne et un tatouage de cerf ou est inscrit buck. Sans s'y attendre il lui décoche une droite et c'est le noir total.


End file.
